


De patinaje y medallas de oro

by newyorkblues



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Fluff, Going on a date, Ice Skater Sakusa Kiyoomi, Ice Skating, Journalist Miya Atsumu, M/M, Mutual Pining, Photography, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, figure skating, mention of injury
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi solo tenía un objetivo en mente: ganar la medalla de oro como mejor patinador masculino sobre hielo. Pero puede que un joven periodista aparezca para replantearle aquello con lo que sueña.Día 9 — Ice Skating AU. «You're staring»
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	De patinaje y medallas de oro

Sus piernas temblorosas detuvieron el ritmo que llevaba a través de la pista.

Pese a que sus músculos estuvieran más que acostumbrados al esfuerzo físico, sobreexigirse siempre le dejaba como un trozo de gelatina temblando hasta que pudiera calmarse otra vez.

—Me estás observando —soltó de repente, hacia ningún lado en particular, y con la respiración agitada—. Que yo sepa, esto solo es un entrenamiento.

Escuchó un pequeño estrépito al otro lado de la pista de hielo sobre la que se encontraba practicando. Era el Centro Deportivo de Tokio Kishi —y Sakusa Kiyoomi se había esforzado por conseguir media hora durante las tardes antes del anochecer para adueñarse por completo de aquella capa de hielo que ya era como un segundo hogar.

El sudor recorría cada hueco de su cuerpo en los que la camiseta negra y las calzas no se unían como si fuera una segunda piel. Apretaba cada línea de su silueta, la cual trabajaba hace años para que se viera tan larga y esbelta; perfecta para lucir los leotardos brillantes y lista para resistir los saltos más arriesgados en el patinaje artístico.

Sakusa Kiyoomi tenía veinte años, y era la joven promesa a calificar para los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno en Pekín dentro de un año medio.

Había sido demasiado joven para los de PyeongChang en 2018 —o eso dijeron para no permitirle calificar—, y aquello le frustró como ninguna otra cosa en su carrera como patinador profesional desde que tenía quince años.

Pero ahora se sentía más que listo. Estaba en su mejor forma y época, y dentro de pocos meses comenzarían las eliminatorias para llegar a China, con sus patines y todo el espíritu lleno de energías para ganar.

Y llevarse a casa la gloria de una medalla dorada. Como lo hizo antes su madre, y antes de ella lo hizo su abuela.

Kiyoomi no planeaba permitir que el legado de su familia se perdiera con la historia. Por eso entrenaba día y noche, y pulía cada salto y pirueta que pudiera conseguirle el campeonato.

 _Salchow_. _Lutz_. _Toe_ _loop_. _Axel_. Y el _flip_ cuádruple, el cual era su marca personal en cada rutina de patinaje que ofrecía en competencias oficiales.

También practicaba sin descanso su giro de _Biellmann_ , aquel que le desacreditaron en un principio aludiendo a ser una pirueta digna de mujeres —que un joven hombre que rebasaba el metro noventa jamás podría hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Sakusa allí estaba, demostrando todo aquello en lo que varios no le tuvieron fe; giraba y giraba sobre la pista con la velocidad de un trompo nuevo, hasta que su columna y su cadera suplicaban clemencia, hasta que ya no podía respirar sin sentir que el aire frío de la pista le abrasaba todos los órganos por dentro, hasta que sus ojos dolían tanto que comenzaba a ver estrellas borrosas.

Pero aquello era lo que amaba. Era su pasión, desde que de pequeño entró en una pista con sus patines diminutos y pudo probar un poco de la verdadera libertad.

Muchos de sus familiares y conocidos decían que aquel deporte era también su prisión. Kiyoomi casi no tenía vida desde que se dedicaba a ello de manera profesional.

Su único amigo era su primo, Komori, y jamás tuvo una pareja romántica —ni mucho menos sexual— debido a la falta de tiempo. Abandonó la escuela a los catorce años para educarse en casa, y tampoco tenía interés en asistir a la universidad. No iba a las fiestas luego de las competencias, o se fugaba de ellas apenas tenía la oportunidad.

No es que ese estilo de vida le molestara —la gente no tenía su manera huraña de vivir y lo juzgaban con sus propios estándares de la vida en sociedad… sin embargo, sí podía llegar a sentir un poco solo de vez en cuando.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener más de un millar de miradas encima suyo —entre los espectadores en físico y aquellos que le miraban tras una pantalla—, pero sentirse observado de manera individual, por una sola persona —que estuviera fuera de su grupo de confort— a la vez… le intimidaba.

—Me estás observando —repitió Sakusa tras no haber obtenido su respuesta, y ahora sí giró las cuchillas de los patines sobre sus propios talones—. Puedo sentirte mirándome.

A través de la baranda solo podía ver una figura agazapada recogiendo unos papeles que metía histéricamente adentro de un bolso de cuero. Sakusa arrugó las cejas, y se acercó poco a poco para poder distinguir con más claridad a aquel intruso que las luces bajas de la pista le impedían reconocer con claridad.

Para su sorpresa, la melena de ondas desordenadas color rubio platinado fueron algo que reconoció casi al instante. Y frunció todavía más las cejas.

—¿Acaso no sabes que esto es un entrenamiento privado? —masculló; no es que usualmente fuera una persona dulce, pero ahora había perdido ya toda la educación que lo caracterizaba—. La prensa tiene prohibido colarse en los entrenamientos. Llamaré a seguridad.

—¡ _No_! —El chico se apresuró en levantar las manos para excusarse; cuando agitó los brazos por encima de su cuerpo descubrió que una cámara profesional con un lente de considerable tamaño colgaba de su cuello—. ¡No soy de la prensa! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

—Estoy _segurísimo_ que eres el corresponsal de la _HQ!! Magazine_ que viene a fotografiar las competencias —Sakusa apretó los dientes y sus nudillos se tornaron blancos de sujetarse fuerte frente a la baranda—. Te he visto. Y siempre tienes la credencial de prensa.

Sakusa omitió el detalle de que _también_ conocía su nombre.

 _Miya Atsumu_.

Periodista. Fotógrafo. O lo que sea que fuera.

Le había entrevistado en más de una ocasión con el micrófono del móvil y le tomaba fotos durante sus rutinas. Estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que viera su nombre —cuando le entrevistó acerca de cuáles eran sus objetivos como patinador, y Sakusa respondió que solo le interesaba llevarse una medalla dorada a su casa—, pero no había ningún trato o vínculo entre los dos como para que le recordara con cariño.

Era un muchacho que podía pasar bastante desapercibido, si lo pensaba bien —cabello teñido de rubio, cejas pobladas, grandes anteojos con armazón de carey que cubrían sus aún más enormes ojos castaños. Era alto, pero muchos allí lo eran. Un poco fornido y de espalda pronunciada, pero seguía viéndose como un muchacho promedio que podía perderse en la multitud.

Y, sin embargo… Sakusa le recordaba.

De entre todos los periodistas, fotógrafos, entrevistadores… Sakusa recordaba su rostro, su nombre, su tono de voz. Recordaba el modelo de la cámara que colgaba de su cuello y el bolso de cuero que siempre cargaba sobre el hombro derecho.

Recordaba su media sonrisa fascinada y los ojos echando estrellas cuando Sakusa entraba a la pista. Recordaba _su_ propio corazón dando tumbos a la mirada tan brillante que lo seguía como una sombra durante sus competencias.

Irguió la espalda para fingir que mantenía la compostura. Carraspeó, incluso.

—Si no estás como prensa, entonces, deberías entrar a la pista conmigo —propuso con seriedad—. A patinar, digo. Podrás tomar mejores fotos.

—¡¿Huh?!

—¿Sabes patinar?

—Yo… _eh_ … —Atsumu se rascó en el _undercut_ , el cual llevaba más oscuro que el resto de su cabello—. Solíamos patinar una vez al mes con Samu, mi gemelo… cuando queríamos ir a ver chicas guapas… aunque no sé si sea bueno…

Sakusa ignoró deliberadamente la parte de las chicas guapas. Volvió a dar un giro de gracia y ofreció su espalda hasta Atsumu.

—Puedes usar algunos de los patines que tienen por allá de repuesto —suspiró—. Elige una talla que te ajuste, pero no tanto como para lastimar tu pie cuando hagas un truco.

—¡¿Un truco…?!

Sakusa le dejó eligiendo un par de patines y optó por utilizar esos cinco minutos para practicar un poco más. No quería sentir que estaba buscando lucirse delante del extraño, así que no se encontró capaz de hacer ningún salto muy osado.

Le daba un poco de rabia pensar demasiado las cosas solo por un chico extraño y medianamente guapo.

Sintió el crujido de las cuchillas contra el hielo y dedujo que el muchacho acababa de meterse torpemente a la pista. Sakusa lo observó con piernas algo temblorosas, y una mano sujetando su cámara por si cualquier desgracia ocurría mientras que la se sostenía de la baranda.

Al final, Atsumu le pilló mirándole con una ceja arqueada. Le regaló una media sonrisa autosuficiente, y se separó de la baranda para comenzar a patinar con mucha más destreza de la que mostró su actitud inicial.

Dio incluso unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la pista, las cuales Sakusa siguió con la mirada y sus propios pies girando para no perderle de vista.

—Así que eres un canalla mentiroso —dijo Sakusa cuando Atsumu se le acercó poco a poco. Sabía lo básico para mantenerse en pie sobre el hielo.

—Bueno, bueno —Atsumu rio y el vaho se escapó de sus finos labios—. Si te lo decía desde un principio, entonces no te hubieras sorprendido de mí.

—No me gustan los mentirosos —declaró Sakusa como si nada.

—¡ _No_ soy un mentiroso! —bramó Atsumu, pero se estaba riendo todavía—. ¡Solo sé jugar las cartas a mi favor, Kiyoomi!

 _Insolente_ , pensó.

Lo pensó mientras su corazón daba un salto más fuerte que un _salchow_ triple en su caja torácica al escuchar su nombre de pila dicho por la voz de aquel sujeto.

—¿En qué más estuviste mintiendo, Atsumu?

—No te he mentido en nada —encogió los hombros tras girar a su alrededor patinando—. Me llamo Miya Atsumu. Estoy en penúltimo año de periodismo deportivo y soy corresponsal de la HQ!! Magazine. Tenemos la misma edad. Me gusta la fotografía…

—Me estás describiendo lo que _seguramente_ tienes en tu biografía de Instagram —Sakusa chasqueó la lengua y se volteó para no mirarle pasar a su lado—. Eso no es decir la verdad, precisamente.

—¡Que no estoy mintiendo! ¡Y no tengo solo _eso_ en mi biografía de Instagram! —masculló Atsumu—. ¡También digo que soy de libra!

Sakusa volvió a soltar un gruñido mientras el chico no dejaba de carcajear. Tuvo que frotarse la cara con los dedos enguantados —los cuales llevaba así para que no se entumecieran por la exposición al frío y sus articulaciones no se quejaran más tarde— para poder afrontar toda esa situación.

¿En qué mierda pensaba cuando le invitó a patinar con él? Sakusa debió invitarlo de una patada en el culo a que abandonara el recinto.

—Pensé que ya serías un periodista graduado —comentó elevando la voz; se había apoyado contra la baranda para descansar un momento—. Te ves mucho más seguro que un simple estudiante.

Atsumu, que se encontraba patinando mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla, se detuvo. Le miró con grandes ojos curiosos. Incluso fingió acomodarse las gafas que de por sí estaban perfectamente acomodadas.

—Es que empecé un año más tarde —Atsumu contestó ahora ya sin mirarle—. Mi plan no era estudiar periodismo deportivo o asistir siquiera a la universidad. Aclaro que no es que me disguste… era la única carrera que se veía un poco soportable y más cercana a lo que realmente quería hacer.

La garganta de Sakusa se resecó y sintió los músculos de su brazo tensarse. Estaba seguro que venía algún tipo de charla incómoda que no sabría cómo consolar.

—¿Y qué querías hacer, realmente?

Atsumu se tomó un momento dando giros sobre sus talones antes de responder. La cámara iba tan sujeta entre sus dedos que podía verlos tamborilear ansiosamente contra el lente.

Se le ensombreció todo el rostro y la mirada, antes de decir:

—Quería ser jugador profesional de voleibol.

—Oh.

—Pero hace dos años tuve una lesión en la rodilla que me imposibilitó cualquier chance de practicar deporte de forma constante.

— _Oh_.

Definitivamente, vino una incómoda charla en la que Sakusa no tuvo ni la más pálida idea de qué diablos decir.

Él no tenía idea de cómo se consolaba a la gente cuando no podían perseguir sus sueños. Había estado corriendo detrás del suyo desde que tenía recuerdos, y todo parecía más fácil cuando estabas ya en la cima.

Tampoco lucía como si Atsumu quisiera alguna clase de consuelo. No cuando la otra persona era alguien como Sakusa Kiyoomi.

—Lamento escuchar eso —atinó a decir, y patinó lentamente para acercarse un poco—. Al menos, estás haciendo algo que no te desagrada.

 _Eres maravilloso_ , dijo una voz irónica en su cabeza tras soltar un aplauso. _Sencillamente una maravilla de las relaciones interpersonales._

Atsumu parpadeó un par de veces antes de echar una carcajada que casi le hizo caerse de trasero contra el hielo. Si no fuera porque Sakusa era más rápido —y también muy fuerte—, Atsumu se hubiera reventado contra esa pista de más de 30 centímetros de grosor con puro hielo.

— _Aw_ , Kiyoomi. Te preocupas por mí —molestó Atsumu mientras sacudía su ropa de pelusas imaginarias.

Sakusa le soltó rápidamente la muñeca con un chasquido de lengua.

—No te creas —respondió hosco—. Fue por tu cámara, ya que no pienso hacerme cargo si se te rompe ese cacharro.

 _Y si se te rompe, no quiero que dejes de venir a tomarme fotos_ , siguió diciendo esa voz en su cabeza.

Atsumu pareció recordar que tenía aquel aparato tecnológico, y miró de Kiyoomi hacia la cámara durante varias veces. Luego, la agitó en el aire.

—¿Quieres hacer algunas fotos? Juro que no es para la revista, sino para mi proyecto final de Ensayo Fotográfico —dijo Atsumu—. Elegí patinaje artístico.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakusa mientras se alejaban el uno del otro y se preparaba para dar algunos saltos—. Hay una infinidad de deportes que podrías haber elegido. Y no tendrías que haberte colado a una práctica _privada_.

Atsumu rio ante el énfasis en la última palabra, pero no le dijo nada en absoluto. Dejó que Sakusa tomara carrera y diera un _flip_ triple que aterrizó un poco torpe por los nervios de sentirse observado.

De hecho, sintió que _todos_ sus saltos y giros fueron torpes. Atsumu aplaudía luego de cada toma capturada, pero Sakusa estaba seguro que serían un completo fiasco. Atsumu iba a reprobar ese proyecto final si presentaba algo tan insulso como Kiyoomi en medio de una práctica fallida.

El muchacho era hábil con la cámara. Tan veloz como una pirueta de sus rutinas. Se veía seguro acomodando el lente de la cámara, apuntando y recortando el ángulo que sería el perfecto ante sus ojos.

Kiyoomi no sabía mucho de fotografía, pero le gustaban bastante. Podía quedarse _hora_ apreciando el inmenso talento de los fotógrafos de las competencias: que capturaban los trozos de hielo salpicando como si fueran estrellas alrededor del patinador, las luces que solo podían enfocarse en una única cosa en el centro de la pista, la maravilla capturada en sus expresiones al patinar.

Sabía que Atsumu era de ese tipo. No por nada se metía al perfil de la _HQ!!_ _Magazine_ para chismear las fotografías luego de un evento de gran magnitud en Tokio.

Podía sentir sus ojos castaños persiguiendo cada milisegundo y diminuto movimiento de su presentación. Desde un giro de muñeca hasta el batir de sus pestañas. Era como si Sakusa fuera todo en lo que Atsumu podía enfocarse.

Un solo par de ojos que le miraban con la con la intensidad de una audiencia entera.

Realmente no era algo desagradable.

Sakusa patinó como si una música invisible tirara de sus extremidades y de su corazón; con un ritmo que solamente él y Atsumu podían escuchar como si estuvieran casi sincronizados.

Cuando finalmente terminó, jadeando el vapor provocado por la gelidez que desprendía la pista, Sakusa esperó unos segundos para calmarse y voltear a un embelesado a Atsumu con su cámara todavía en alto.

Su rostro refulgía con emoción, júbilo y también conmovido.

—¿Me dejarás ser el primero en fotografiarte cuando lleves la medalla de oro a tu casa, Kiyoomi?

El corazón de Sakusa dejó de latir por un instante solo para acelerarse luego de ello. El _oro_.

La entrevista que Atsumu le hizo hacía un par de meses atrás. Lo recordaba. No olvidaba las palabras de Sakusa, y ahora las recitaba después de apararse durante su entrenamiento.

¿Cuál era el verdadero plan de Miya Atsumu?

¿ _Quién_ era Miya Atsumu y qué es lo que pretendía con todo aquello?

Le miró sonreír —no solo con la boca, sino con el brillo de sus ojos detrás de sus enormes gafas que solo conseguían hacerle ver más atractivo e interesante de lo que ya era.

Sakusa se enderezó, y cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra.

—Solo si me llevas a una cita fuera de la pista, Atsumu —contestó sin pensárselo demasiado, y quizá luego se arrepentiría por ello.

Fue el turno de Atsumu de quedar enmudecido. Por el sonrojo en sus orejas, Sakusa podía imaginar que su pulso iba tan rápido como el suyo.

—¿Una cita cuando ganes el oro? —preguntó Atsumu, socarrón.

—No —respondió Sakusa con las cejas visiblemente fruncidas—. No pienso esperar tanto. Llévame a una cita ahora mismo.

Sakusa no sabía de dónde es que salía aquel lado de sí mismo; uno que era más salvaje y menos estructurado que sus entrenamientos. El tipo de Sakusa Kiyoomi que brotaba desde su corazón como un pimpollo floreciendo en los primeros días de la primavera.

Uno que solamente salía cuando comenzaba la música y las luces le apuntaban en medio de una multitud. Sakusa, muchas veces, no tenía idea de quién era él mismo; o si acaso es que alguna vez era real y no un falso que solo entrenaba para ser mejor y mejor.

Pero cuando patinaba… cuando las cuchillas cortaban el hielo y sus músculos tiraban al son de las melodías elegidas…

No tenía tiempo de pensar si era falso, o real. Simplemente _era_.

Y ahora mismo lo estaba siendo. No sabía si era la adrenalina de su entrenamiento o la dopamina que estaba seguro liberaba su cerebro en presencia de aquel joven futuro periodista.

Atsumu sonrió. Y una sonrisa nunca se había sentido tan bonita… a los ojos de Kiyoomi.

—Eso es algo que puedo hacer —respondió el muchacho—, de la misma forma en que esa medalla de oro será tuya en cuanto pongas tu primer pie sobre la pista.


End file.
